A Very Merry Morganville Chirstmas
by MV ILY
Summary: Christmas time is near, and the Glass house is preparing for the celebration, Nothing could go wrong, could it? please Read and Review guys xx Hope you have a merry christmas
1. Merry Morganville

Merry Morganville Christmas

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh_

_Jingle bells, jingle bells_

_Jingle all the way_

_Oh, what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh!"_

Michael and Eve were hanging tinsel on the tree, while Shane and Claire were clambering over boxes of decorations trying to find the one with the baubles in. "Eve, do we even have any?" Claire asked after ten minutes of searching. "I'm sure we do somewhere" she replied after a few seconds thinking, "I'm sure they were in the attic" Claire looked at Shane and Michael, they were wearing Christmas hats that Eve had bought, black with a pick bobble at the end with yellow letters on spelling 'Merry Christmas' Claire sighed as she heaved a large, heavy box out of the way. Shane winked and followed her trail and shifted the box to clear a path out into the hall. "We'll go see if we left any boxes up there" Shane said, gazing deeply into Claire's eyes. They walked upstairs hand in hand. When they reached the top they stopped and Claire leaned against the wall, Shane leant close and Claire shuddered as she felt the warmth of his body seep over her. "I love you babe" he whispered into her ear.

Claire's POV

I stood at the top of the stairs with Shane leaning so close, I could smell his deodorant. I shuddered slightly as I felt his hands slid up behind my back, I looked down the stairs and heard Michael and Eve singing carols. Shane followed my gaze and whispered "you're right let's go to your room" silently he led me away from the wall, his eyes never leaving mine. His skin was soft and silky as he held me close, his lips patted against my cheek then down to my neck, he murmured my name continuously. It happened in a matter of moments and after a while we dressed quickly and found the box we had been looking for, I really hoped Michael hadn't heard us with his vampire super hearing. We went down stairs and found Michael and Eve in the kitchen making hot chocolate.


	2. The Warmth Of Winter

Eve got out the box of chocolates as we picked up our mugs of hot steaming chocolate and walked into the living room. It smelt of pine and sweets, Claire gasped as she saw the tree, Eve for once had let Claire choose the colour theme so instead of black they had green red and gold tinsel, flashing multi coloured lights and a selection of baubles, and on the top, a diamond star, engraved with the names of the glass house, Claire had bought it from a sight online and cried when it arrived, the light glittered and bounce off the shining star.

Shane's POV

I really want to make this year special for Claire, she has been through a lot since she moved to Morganville, and Eve has got her a lovely necklace with Claire's name on, Michael has got her a new phone that we hope is Myrnin proof. I think I know what I want to do… Just a lot of organising to do …

Eve's POV

OMG Shane is in the Christmas spirit. Since Alyssa died he never really got into it anymore. Claire chose the colours for the tree this year and it has to be said it looks awesome. Michael is just warming up a bottle of blood and then we are going to hang the rest of the baubles up and then hopefully watch a Christmas film.

Claire sat staring at the tree, she watched as the lights switched colour, Shane was sitting on the sofa sipping his chocolate and watching Claire. "Claire?" Shane whispered to her, Claire shook her head and said "I love you babe" Michael and Eve walked in to the room. Michael was holding a sports bottle and Eve cradling a mug. "What was it you were going to say Shane?" Claire asked puzzled. "Nothing" he answered quickly his attention on the tree, he quickly began to busy himself in decorating again


	3. A Phone Call

Claire had to rush out because Myrnin had called her. Michael went with her to make sure everything was ok and to make sure she was safe. Eve was at work in the Common Grounds, and Shane…

"Uhhh… Hello?" stood in the hall he dialled the number that was scribbled in a notebook, "Shane? Is that you? What's Wrong?" he smiled at the fact that they automatically thought something was wrong. "Nothing Mrs Danvers I just have a question" Shane felt his hands shaking and waited for the reply "Ok" Shane hesitated then asked "Could I speak to Mr Danvers please?" he listened as she passed over the phone. "Hello?" Claire's fathers deep voice said making Shane jump "I have a question Mr Danvers…" he looked at the photo on the wall of himself and Claire kissing, "I love your daughter with all my heart, I want to make this Christmas special. Would you give me the honour to marry your daughter Mr Danvers" A single tear trickled down Shane's face and a smile formed as he stared at the picture. He could hear Claire's parents sobbing in pride "Shane, son, after all that has happened and how well you have looked after my daughter, nothing could make me more proud than my daughter marrying you Shane Collins. Just promise me that you will never hurt her" Shane felt more tears merge at his eyes "Thank you, so so much, I will never hurt her you have my word. Would you be our guests this Christmas, I want you to be there when I propose?" Shane felt dizzy with excitement. "Of course we will Shane!" There was a knock on the door "I have to go I'll call you back"


	4. Visitors

Shane suddenly remembered that someone had knocked the door, when he opened the door, he jumped at the sight of Oliver wearing a Santa hat and Amelie wearing an elf's costume, she didn't look happy about that.

"Hi, what's with the costumes?" Shane giggled at the pair on the door step, and stepped back to let them in. "It's not funny Collins. I'll drain you if you mention them once more!" Amelie was really not in a good mood; meanwhile Oliver was walking into the living room. Shane heard him mutter as he saw the decorations hanging. Christmas isn't for the vampires he guessed.

Oliver's POV

Knocking on the Glass house was Amelie's idea. I didn't want to drag them into anything else. And I'm the one who has to say it… "Are the others here Shane?" I ask him, he shakes his head "Claire is a Myrnin, Eve is working and Michael went with Claire because Myrnin rang and sounded flustered… Why?" I look at the tree and think back to before I was changed, I used to sleep by the tree every Christmas eve and wait for Santa to come… He never did… "Get on with it Oliver stop day dreaming!" Amelie snapped at me. "Shouldn't we wait for the others?" I ask trying to bide my time, "We can't spare any time" she snaps at me again, she wonders why I hate her so much. "Umm, Hello were you going to tell me something or sit there arguing?" Shane opens his mouth to continue but I scream at him before he can say anything else, Shane glares at me. The door opens and I sigh, Michael and Claire have picked Eve up and the three of them all walk in.


	5. The Big Man In Red

Claire's POV

Myrnin is such an idiot. He rang me and forgot how to use the mobile phone again so I had to ask Michael to come with me to see if he was ok… Was he ok? Yes he wanted help hanging a big Santa stop here sign! Idiot. Then Michael gets a text from Eve and we go and pick her up… Finally we get home and we open the door and to find Oliver as Santa and Amelie as an elf! Eve was on the floor laughing within seconds of walking in. Michael stood and stared and I giggled at the pair who were arguing about who should tell Shane something.

Amelie's POV

This elf costume… sucks as the younger generation would say. Michael Claire and Eve walk in and all begin to laugh at Oliver and I. "Oliver tell them what we needed to say NOW!" Oliver looks at me and strides over to the tree and glares at me as he tells them...

"Santa, Father Christmas, St Nick… whatever his name is…" Oliver begins to talk and everyone watches and as he pauses Shane buts in "honestly you came here to tell us about the big man in red?" I snap and speed towards Shane but Michael stops me midway, "The big man in red, Shane. He is vampire!" Eve laughs aloud and Claire falls over Michael drops me down and stares at me and Oliver is back to staring at the tree.

Oliver's POV

I don't care that I have to tell them that Santa's vamp, I hate the big man in red as Shane described him, Michael stares at me then Amelie… I hate Amelie she is such an idiot, she doesn't care about anything now her precious Sam has died. Bah Humbug to Christmas that's what I say. The big man isn't real or I would have seen him when I was younger. He would have bought me toys I wanted and not some stupid wooden doll that sat there, all I ever wanted when I was a kid was a toy plane, one that did loop-de-loops and cartwheeled through the air, all the other boys at school had them, and instead all I had was a little wooden doll that sat there looking stupid. "Hate to interrupt everyone's laughter and daydreaming, but what does Santa being vamp have to do with us?" Shane chirps in he is sat on the couch eating a biscuit, Amelie is beetroot red and Claire is sitting against the wall looking dazed. "Good question Shane, Amelie told me we had to you so I did" All eyes turn to Amelie and she is now going purple, "Santa has access to practically ALL the children in the world and adults and us!" She yells and storms out the house, leaving the rest of us in a stunned silence, I follow and retreat to common grounds, leaving the residents of glass house alone and confused in surprised silence.


	6. It's Mad!

_Set at the North Pole, Santa's Workshop_

Snow covered the ground and was lightly falling from the sky. Small children around the world were growing excited, and waiting for Santa to deliver their presents only 5 days till he would hop on his sleigh and cruise the world delivering toys and gifts while everyone slept. The workshop had a little chimney and from it smoke rose drifting away in small clouds. The wooden house's windows were misty and cold.

_Morganville, Texas_

_**Shane POV**_

Everyone is staring at the tree. Watching the lights dance to an unheard tune. I'm really bored of this but don't know what to say to get everyone to wake up from there daze. I think I've got it. I clear my throat and the eyes switch to me for a second, "Claire?" I say

"Yes Shane" she says eyes darting from me to the tree

"I have an idea"

"Shane your ideas always get us into shit" Michael perks in glaring at me.

"Michael I wasn't talking to you dick head, I don't want to fight with you so piss off"

"Guys?" Eve stutters and we all look at where her pointing leads to. I gasp as I see Myrnin flying in a sleigh.

_**Myrnin POV**_

"Santa's a vampire? Santa a vampire? Suck blood vampire" I giggle to myself, Oliver's gone mad he must have, wants me to make a sleigh and to ride to the North Pole and KILL Santa! I told him he was crazy he grabbed my throat and threw me against the wall "I, Myrnin am not crazy! I am the only sane one in this room!" he released me and walked of and yelled as he walked out my lair "I expect it to be done by tonight" So I called Claire and I think I did something wrong because the phone fell apart just as Claire answered, she and Michael came running over in a panic, I think Claire was a bit pissed off when she heard what I wanted to do. So she went back to the glass house leaving me alone to create the sleigh AND put up my Christmas decorations, she wouldn't help with the sleigh she said I was crazy and when I asked her to put up the big inflatable Santa on the roof she laughed and said "Myrnin, I have stuff to do so I'll be back after Christmas."


	7. T'was the night before Christmas

_It's Christmas and everyone is excited! So here is the next chapter of A Very Merry Morganville Christmas… _

Santa's POV

_T'was the night before Christmas,_

_And all through Morganville_

_Vampires roamed_

_Humans hurried home_

_To put their children into bed_

_Then to rest their own little head_

_While Santa the kind man in the suit,_

_Will come down the chimney shoot_

_To deliver the presents and share the joy_

_A wonderful toy for each girl and boy_

Well that was what I used to do, all those years of having to work constantly to please those brats! And after turning the millions of vampire elf's in which I have I have created I can take over Morganville and snack on all those brats blood!

Off in my sleigh I will go tonight, to fight against Amelie and her crew of vampires. Hahaha who am I kidding there will be no fight. I have many more people on my side, especially when the humans know nothing of me being a vampire… Ho Ho Ho not a merry Christmas for Morganville!

Michael's POV

Claire's parents have arrived and Claire is over the moon, Eve is really excited to give me my Christmas present and Shane is just being strange but that's to be expected considering that Mr and Mrs Danvers are here and they don't exactly like Shane do they? But lately they seem to be really excited and are trying to get every opportunity to be alone with him… Strange.

_Have a good Christmas everyone and I'll upload more as soon as I can __ xx _

_MV ILY x_


End file.
